


Mickey, Involuntary Role Model

by lalalandland



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meta, Season/Series 10
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland
Summary: Mickey不小心变成了南区同性恋小青年的偶像
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 3





	Mickey, Involuntary Role Model

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RageSeptember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSeptember/gifts).
  * A translation of [Highs, and Your Lows (i will weather them)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804413) by [RageSeptember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSeptember/pseuds/RageSeptember). 



> 翻译自上面链接中的第十章

尽管Kev的“没人在乎你和谁睡”的断言在很大程度上是正确，但我认为，那个消息在刚刚被传出来的时候绝对不可能不引发哪怕一点点轰动。要知道，那片街区的每个人似乎都对彼此 **非常** 了解，他们应该更会了解Milkovich家的人，因为他们都是危险的混蛋，你最好是在了解他们的同时远离他们。Mickey是他这一辈的霸王头头，是那个暴力又恐同的纳粹份子Terry的继承人，而Mickey居然在自己儿子的洗礼派对上出柜了……所以我猜，尽管大多数人都忙着过自己的日子，没有时间过多关注Mickey的生活，但是消息一定会传开，他得到的绝不仅仅是一两个不怀好意的评论。

但有些人确实注意到了，他们一直把他的事迹记在心里，时不时就要回想一下。

几年过去了，Mickey进了监狱，然后逃走，然后回到南区又订婚；Terry把婚礼地点烧成灰还威胁要杀了这对新人。Mickey依然结婚了。再一次，消息传开了。而生活仍在继续。

之后，在一个寒冷的二月的下午，Mickey正在回家的路上，一个十几岁的男孩走过来问他：“嗨。你是Mickey Milkovich，对吧？”

以Mickey 的经验，这可不是那种会带来拥抱或握手的问题，他立马警觉起来，但是当他快速地打量了一下男孩后，他打消了疑虑。当然，这孩子看起来是典型的南区人：凶狠好斗，看起来既擅长挨揍也擅长揍人，但他显然非常紧张——不是说他正打算做些类似于抢劫Mickey或谋杀Mickey的蠢事的那种紧张。于是，Mickey放松了一点，点上一根烟。他大概有一点点好奇，但大部分仍是烦躁。“你到底想怎么样？”

男孩迟疑了一会儿，正当Mickey打算从这无聊的一幕中离开时，男孩终于脱口而出：“我是gay!”

**他妈什么玩意儿？** Mickey盯着他，说：“是吗？那又怎么了？我结婚了，混蛋。就算没有，我也不会操一个孩子。”

“不是！我是说，你说的对——我知道。我没有……”男孩低头看着地面，“我从来没有和别人说过。”他弱弱地补充。

好吧，这个……让Mickey的内心波动了一下，但他还是不明白这是怎么一回事。“你想要和Ian谈谈？”他犹豫地说，“那个Gay Jesus？”拯救问题青少年是Ian的爱好之一。

但是男孩只是摇了摇头。“不，我是在找 **你** 。我听说过你父亲的事还有……我想也许你……”他又停顿了一下，咽了咽口水，“如果我的家人知道了，他们一定会非常生气。”

**啊。** 这还是不能解释为什么这是 **Mickey** 的问题，但出于某些原因，他发现自己就是不能轻易地耸耸肩然后走开。他咬着嘴唇，问：“他们会杀了你吗？”

“不……我是说……我觉得不会，不。”

**那你他妈还抱怨什么，你个软蛋。** Mickey没有这样说。他打量着这个孩子，他脸色发白，几乎在颤抖，Mickey思考他 **应该** 说什么，男孩想从他这里得到什么。为什么Ian他妈不在这里？他会做得更好，他就 **喜欢** 这个，他那该死的救世主情结……

但是这个孩子不是来找Ian的；他找到了Mickey，Mickey不知道他是怎么就觉得这是个好主意了。也许是和Ian的某些特质有关吧，尽管Ian和他们一样都是南区人，但他说话和走路的方式就……怎么说，你不会为他的性取向感到全然的震惊。但这个孩子不是这样的，Mickey也不是。他们里里外外都写满了“南区”。

他长叹了一声，把烟头扔到人行道上。

“听着，我他妈完全不知道你家人会不会在意你是喜欢老二还是别的什么，但是如果他们介意，那他们就是介意，不论你等多久，你永远改变不了这个。总有一天你要说出来，因为如果你不说，你会非常的痛苦。既然不论哪边都是痛苦，你不如早点说出来，面对现实。”

他停下来，对自己接下来要说的话犹豫了一会儿，因为那太他妈“温柔”而且太过于…… **管他的。** 他清了清嗓子。“恐惧比你接下来要面对的糟糕太多了。”他粗声粗气地说，没有看着男孩。接着，因为这里 **就是** 南区，他非常实用主义地补充道，“如果你觉得说出来会带来暴力，那就告诉你认为能接受这件事的人，让他们给你助阵。操，实在不行雇个人给你助阵也可以。或者在公共场合说出来，这样如果事情失控有人会报警。狠狠地揍回去，知道吗？很多人会因为你是被操的那个看不起你，你要不就迅速地让他们闭嘴，要不就只能一遍又一遍地重复这种对话。你听明白了吗？”

男孩笨拙地点头。他看起来仍然很害怕——很好，Mickey才不需要有青少年像被踢的小狗一样追着他跑——但他也异常的兴奋、坚定，还有希望，也许。

Mickey长长地呼出一口气，像是在叹息。他简直不敢相信自己真的这么做了，但是——“如果真的出问题了，你有什么地方可去吗？”

男孩耸耸肩。“不知道，也许吧。我有个姨妈住在阿尔西普，她也许会让我住一阵。”

“把手机给我。”男孩看起来吃了一惊，但他没说一句话乖乖照做了。Mickey迅速输入了自己的号码，把手机还回去。“如果情况不太好，就发短信给我。”他说，“我大概认识一个能帮忙的人。”如果真的有事，他 **绝对** 会直接把人扔给Ian，他可能认识一大堆每天就忙着这些破事的人，这群嬉皮士，真是。

“谢了。”男孩说，“我真的——”

Mickey摆摆手。“啊，啊，赶紧滚吧。”

男孩离开了，Mickey又在那里站了一会儿，盯着他离去的方向，思考刚刚究竟发生了什么。 **这都是Gallagher的错。** 他想。这种破事可以被毫无心理负担地归咎给Ian，又不是说他会跟他说起这个，一个字都他妈不会好吗。

几天后，一个来自未知号码的短信写道“我和家人说过了，他们吓坏了，但是情况还好，谢了”，而Mickey确实在阅读中感受到了一种与“满足”有些微相似的感受……随便吧，又不是说这是什么常规活动。

但是看起来，消息 **又一次** 传开了，因为还是会有其他人注意到——虽然不多，但足够让这真的变成某种日常活动了——有孩子出现在他家门口、他工作的地方，或者在他来回的路上。大多数孩子只是想和他谈谈，想要某种程度上的类似“你可以很gay的同时很南区”、“你可以在喜欢吸某个人的老二的同时仍然是个强硬的混蛋”的保证。Mickey大部分时候都只是在扮演一个强硬的南区混蛋，通过咒骂或怒视给予他们这种保证，但是这好像真的奏效了？有些时候也会多一些实用的小建议，比如“听着，如果你的兄弟不接受你和男人上床，那他就压根不在意你，让他滚蛋”，或是“别他妈犹豫了，只要他们敢挑事，你就冲他们的喉咙打过去，看着，就像这样”，也许有那么几次，Mickey会追踪过去狠揍一些霸凌者或家人，在他判断某个孩子不能自己处理这种事且他值得一帮的时候。

Mickey没有对Ian **隐瞒** 这件事，但他也没有真正提起过，因为……好吧，他就是没有。总之，整件事都他妈太奇怪了。他不知道为什么自己要忍受这些愚蠢的崽子，他也绝对没有想做任何人的守护天使。

但是当然了，Ian最终还是发现了。他在“无情地调笑Mickey”（哦——Mick你会在意这种事真的太甜蜜了！）和“抱住Mickey亲吻他”（因为他真的是太高兴和 **自豪** 了——当然，Mickey会在意这种很甜蜜，但也很火辣）之间着实纠结了很久。最终,他决定两边一起来，但是更温柔一些，因为他了解Mickey，他知道太过大惊小怪 **也许** 会吓到他（也许不会）。两者总是很难区分，毕竟Mickey有时会对某事感到尴尬，有时也会毫不在意地声称“喜欢我喜欢的不会让我变成一个婊子”。Ian觉得还是不要冒这个风险比较好，毕竟外面还有需要帮助的青少年呢！所以，在一些温和的调笑和许许多多温柔的性爱后,Mickey最终发现他完全不在意Ian知道这些，因为有一个红头发的傻瓜用像看什么奇迹一样的眼神看着他的感觉真的很好。

所以说，他会继续帮助孩子们的，只要他们继续出现的话。就，纯粹出于个人利益。


End file.
